A Little Piece of Heaven
by NaraTemari011
Summary: While Alois and Ciel are inside Ciel's body, while Sebastian and Claude are fighting to the death, Alois decides to make conversation with Ciel. Who knew that even Ciel Phantomhive had a soft side, as well as forgiveness, even after all that's happened?


**A/N: Well, here I am, on the Kuroshitsuji section, even though I didn't want to write Kuro fics. But the idea of this fic I'm publishing here was just too tempting to not write it. So, this is my first Kuro fic. Don't ask why I named this fic like this XD I just saw the Avenged Sevenfold song (named like that) on my iPod and I thought it would be ironic to name it like that, seeing as how Ciel is going to hell XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :)**

_**Title: **__A Little Piece of Heaven  
__**Pairings: **__Lizzy/Ciel (even though I __**hate **__Lizzy), one-sided Alois/Ciel, one-sided Alois/Claude  
__**Summary: **__While Alois and Ciel are inside Ciel's body, and while Sebastian and Claude are fighting to the death, Alois decides to make conversation with Ciel. Who knew that even Ciel Phantomhive had a soft side, as well as forgiveness, even after all that's happened?__**  
Warnings: **__Three warnings before you read this: 1) Spoiler alert if you haven't finished Kuroshitsuji II, since this story is set in the middle of the last episode of Kuroshitsuji II. 2) Ciel and Alois are a little OOC, and I apologize for that. 3) There is a yaoi moment on this fic, which I also apologize for, but I just couldn't resist XD  
__**Dedicated to: **__One of my best friends, Kay, because she waited paitently for this fic, and she gave me something awesome in return XD

* * *

_

**A Little Piece of Heaven  
**Normal POV

"So… Ciel Phantomhive… are you satisfied with my deal with Hannah?" Alois asked with a slight smirk, knowing too well the answer to that question. Ciel and Alois were sitting back to back on the symbolic Chess board inside Ciel's body.

"No, I am not. This is not the way I wanted to die. I wanted to die in his hands… by his hands. Now, thanks to you, I won't be able to die at all" Ciel replied, as cold as ever, trying not to show emotions when mentioning his black butler. The truth was that behind that cold expression of his, he shared a special bond with Sebastian, and he was sure that Sebastian felt the same way. Or it could just be the fact that the demon was after his soul. Even so, he still appreciated him.

"And I apologize for that, but it was the only way you could make up for what you've taken from me. You fulfilled your wish of vengeance, yes, but you took my Claude's heart; he _desires _you. He _smiled _at me because of you! Do you know how disgusting that is?"

Ciel could only scoff in disgust at the thoughts of Alois actually being _in love _with his demon, and the fact that he 'took Caude's heart'.

"I did not do anything for your butler to want my soul. It was his choice, and he's about to die for that choice. It is not my fault"

After realizing that this was true, Alois tried to change the subject. "So, Ciel Phanto-"

"Could you just stop? You and I both know that we don't want to talk to each other" Ciel said, annoyed by the blonde, who just smiled.

"Well, I don't particularly want to talk to _you,_ but as you can see, we're both about to die, so we might as well have a conversation before dying, don't you think? Get to know each other…"

"The only thing I need to know about you is that you are a disgusting creature, Alois Trancy" Ciel replied coldly. Alois could only laugh. "Thank you for the compliment" he said.

After a few minutes of thinking, Alois smirked, and asked a question that would surely annoy Ciel.

"So, Ciel…" he started, Ciel noticing that Alois didn't add his last name to the sentence, "have you ever kissed anyone?"

"What kind of question is that? Do you even know what you are asking?" Ciel said, turning around. Alois noticed this, and turned around as well. Now the two young Earls were sitting on the floor, facing each other. "Well?" Alois insisted.

"That is a question I do not need to answer" Ciel replied.

"In other words, no" Alois said, smirking at Ciel. Ciel sighed, and looked down in defeat.

"Ha? So you will die without being kissed? What a shame!" Alois said, laughing. Ciel blushed slightly.

"I bet you haven't been kissed either" Ciel said, and Alois stopped laughing. Ciel looked at Alois' eyes, and immediately knew that he had said the right comeback.

"Let's kiss" Alois said out of the blue, looking at Ciel.

"What? What the _hell _are you asking for!" Ciel had to let his manners go for a second so he could express the shock this request gave him.

"Well, I don't exactly want to die without having that experience. And I don't think you'll kiss anyone in hell, either" he said.

Ciel looked to his side, not wanting to look at Alois in the eye. He thought he was an idiot because he was considering the offer. But he didn't have time to answer.

Alois tackled him to the 'floor', laying him down. Alois smirked while positioning himself on top of Ciel, kneeling with his legs separated at both sides of the young Earl Phantomhive.

"What are you-?" Ciel tried to protest, but Alois' lips crashed into his the moment he started talking. He tried resisting, but Alois had pinned him down good. Ciel looked at Alois' closed eyes in embarrassment. It was just a peck on the lips, but Ciel was blushing madly at the facts that he was having his first kiss… and that his first kiss was with a man. He felt Alois smirk into the kiss, and he found out the reason when Alois started moving his lips, turning it into an open mouth kiss. Ciel opened his eyes wider as reaction, and again tried resisting, but failed for the second time. He, in shame, figured that he might as well… 'enjoy' the moment, so he started moving his lips as well, kissing Alois back.

Alois seemed to notice this, and started pulling Ciel's shirt out of his pants. Then, he started sliding his right hand under Ciel's shirt. Ciel, as reflex, moved his hands to Alois' chest, trying to push him off. Alois seemed to enjoy Ciel's resisting, so he decided to tease Ciel a little more. He let his hand wander more under Ciel's shirt, rubbing his chest. Then, he slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth, which caused Ciel to shut his eyes closed and, again, try to push Alois off of him. Ciel was somewhere in between enjoying and hating the moment. He let his tongue wander around Alois' mouth, which he seemed to enjoy. Ciel thought about how Sebastian would tease him if he saw this. "Did you have fun, my Lord?" he would have asked, with a smirk.

Then, he thought that he must've looked pathetic giving in to Alois'. He also felt pathetic for letting Alois have his way.

Alois, yet again, decided to tease Ciel. He removed his hand from Ciel's chest and took it out of his shirt, only to pull away from the kiss. Ciel opened his eyes to find Alois smirking at him. Ciel could only blush.

"Get off of me" he said in a low tone.

"Oh? But I'm not finished yet" Alois said, going down to kiss Ciel's neck.

"Alois!" Ciel demanded, but he knew Alois wasn't going to listen to him. Still, he pushed Alois' chest, but couldn't get him to get off. Then, he tried pushing his arms; no luck either. Alois pulled back to look at the blushing Ciel that was pinned under his body. He, then, started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt.

"Alois!" Ciel shouted.

"Just enjoy it while you can, Ciel" Alois said, ignoring Ciel, and kissed him again, letting his tongue slip into Ciel's mouth. Ciel shot his eyes closed again, while still pushing on Alois' chest. Alois put his hand on Ciel's chest again, moving it from his neck to his belly, and let out a slightly audible moan, and when Ciel saw that he also had the sudden urge to moan, he finally found the strength to push Alois off of him.

He sat up inmediatley, rubbing the back of his hand to his lips with an embarrassed expression. Alois sat up at Ciel's side, with a smirk on his face. "Heh… hey, did you enjoy it, Ciel?" he asked.

"S-shut up" Ciel said, buttoning his shirt.

"Wanna know something, Ciel?" Alois said, and Ciel stayed quiet while still buttoning up his shirt. "I _had _been kissed before" he finished, smirking.

"W-what?" Ciel asked, leaving his shirt alone.

"But it was by that old, perverted man who bought me. Thanks to him, though, I was made the Earl of the Trancy family when he… died" he said smirking. "But, compared to kissing that man over obligation… kissing you by will… was definitely the best and most passionate kiss of my life"

"Shut up!" Ciel said, while putting his shirt back in place inside his pants.

"I may even be able to say that I love you, Ciel Phantomhive" Alois continued, smirking.

"Don't say that!" Ciel shouted.

"Eh?" Alois asked.

"First of all, we are both men. And second, that word does not exist in my world" Ciel said, and Alois stayed quiet. "Love is dead to me. I was killed by love… and revived by vengeance. Since the day I made the contract with Sebastian, I have lived for vengeance."

"Even so… even if love killed you, you still have the will to do so, don't you?" Alois asked. "I understand you even had a fiancée"

"That… was arranged by my parents since I was little."

"But you loved her, didn't you?" Alois asked, and Ciel stayed silent.

"Lady Elizabeth… no, Lizzy. We had been friends since forever. After all, she is my cousin. My parents decided to arrange us for marriage after we both were old enough to marry. We were always so happy before. But… after I came back with Sebastian, things changed. I never smiled… but she always tried to make me smile anyway. I gave her a fake smile sometimes, so she wouldn't feel bad."

Alois couldn't help it but to hear him out. After all, Ciel had heard his story from when Claude mixed their minds.

"Maybe… just maybe… those smiles weren't fake at all…" he said, and Alois smiled.

"Maybe… _just _maybe… I did love her… even if it was a little…"

"What about your butler?" Alois asked suddenly, wondering how Ciel felt about Sebasian.

"Sebastian? He is merely a pawn at my disposal" Ciel said.

"No he isn't. You love him too. After all, he's been with you through your revenge, and more. He's cared for you always"

"He just wants my soul" Ciel said abruptly. "Even if I did love him-"

"-which you do…" Alois whispered to himself.

"…he just wants my soul; nothing else."

"This is exactly why I hate you. Your mind is corrupted by vengeance, darkness, pain, suffering… yet your heart and soul are stainless; not a single hint of darkness or hate"

They stayed quiet for a moment, since they had nothing else to say.

"You know something, Ciel? If it wasn't for our contracts and conflicts between our butlers, I think we could have been good friends. We share a common story, after all…" Alois said, looking at Ciel, smiling.

"I… have to agree" Ciel said, and was caught off guard when Alois pecked his lips again.

"Did you say that just to catch me off guard?" Ciel asked, annoyed, with a slight blush.

"Not at all. Forgive me, I got carried away" Alois said, still smiling.

"Whatever…" Ciel replied, looking to his side.

"I'd like to start over again, Ciel. On our relationship, I mean. I'd like to get to know you better, maybe even be friends. I'd like for us to put our differences, and the conflicts of our butlers aside, and start over. Also… I apologize for what's about to happen to you"

Ciel sighed. "I guess there was no helping it. I'll forgive you for it, just this once. Anyway, we have an eternity to start over, you know?" Ciel replied, smiling sincerely, which surprised Alois, but he smiled back.

"Well, nice to meet you, then. My name is Alois Trancy. I'm the Earl of the Trancy family, and the queen's spider." Alois said, extending his hand to Ciel.

Ciel extended his hand too and shook hands with Alois. "Nice to meet you too. I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of the Phantomhive family, and the queen's guard dog." Ciel said, still smiling, and Alois smiled back again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alois' eyes started getting full of tears.

"I'm sorry, Alois" Ciel apologized, "but this is the way it was meant to be"

"I know, Ciel. Don't mind me. Why am I even crying over someone who never loved me? But, even so…" Alois said, and his tears started falling down his cheeks. Ciel did the unthinkable; he hugged Alois. In that moment, Alois let himself go. He cried in Ciel's embrace. "Even so… I loved him…" Alois whispered. "Even after his death… I will still love him… even if it was totally one-sided…"

"But now you will be reunited with Luka, won't you?" Ciel said, letting Alois go so he could face him. "Yes, I will finally be reunited with my dear brother" Alois said, smiling, but the tears still kept streaming down his face.

The symbolic Chess board inside Ciel's body started crumbling.

"I guess this is the end" Ciel said, standing up. Then, he helped Alois up. Alois wiped the tears out of his face.

"Yeah. Goodbye, Phantomhive" Alois said, starting to fade away.

"Goodbye, Trancy. I'll see you again soon" Ciel said.

"I'll be seeing you… in hell" Alois replied, and they both smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I know I did! XD Oh, and by the way, I know that Ciel hadn't died (reffering to when he said he was killed by love). It was a symbolic sentence ;) Also, I really liked Alois' last words. That's actually a quote from a Misfist song called "Die, Die My Darling" (which I hadn't noticed until after I wrote it :P)**

**Review? :)**


End file.
